Ice Queen and Prince of Light
by Hooligan'sDoctor
Summary: After Loki's fall Thor has nightmares of the future and is visited by stranger who claims to know about secrets Odin has hidden. She also claims to be Loki's sister can she be trusted or is she just another figment of his brain. When a mysterious race known only to a few threaten Asgard can she help Thor defeat them or will she leave Asgard to fall?
1. Chapter 1

Thor shivered in his sleep and thrashed about. Ever sense Loki's fall from the Bifrost nightmares plagued Thor's nights. This night the nightmare seemed to show Thor events of the future. A man made of metal flew at him and they fought through a forest. The scenery changed again the room was filled with metal contraptions that he could only see on Earth he fought a huge green ogre in this room and he kept shouting at it as if he knew this beast. Just as the scenery changed again everything stopped and a blue mist covered his fear ridded body pulling him into a black abyss. The silhouette of a woman came into focus and cloak as dark as night covering her and a hood shrouding her face.

"Thor, there are secrets Odin keeps locked away from Asgard and I would like to tell you the truth about your family." The female voice that sounded a bit like Loki's echoed in the Asgardian's ears.

"And what might these secrets be, oh mysterious one?" Thor scoffed. She was only another figment of his brain or so he hoped.

"Don't test my patience Asgardian." She growled back.

"Or what? A woman such as yourself doesn't know the Allfather."

"I'll just rip your throat out with my teeth," She sweetly replied smiling or at least it looked as though she was smiling, "And of course I know Odin I would not be here if he had listened to me in the first place."

"What are you? I refuse to carry on this conversation until I know how little any of it will mean when I wake."

"How much do you wish to know?" came a bone chilling reply.

"Your name, family, and how little you will matter to me in a few hours." Thor snapped at the woman who seemed unfazed by his advance.

"My name is Lunesta. I am Queen of Jotunheim. I am the daughter of King Laufey and Queen Luna and twin sister of Loki."

"You expect me to believe any of this?" Thor reached for Miljnor only to remember this was dream and he no longer had any weapons.

"No, I never did," A pale hand reached up to the hood pulling it down to reveal bright green eyes, black hair, and a face just like his brother's when he changed his gender before, "Shall I leave then?" Her figure began to fade.

"No! Tell me my father's secrets." The desperation leaked into his voice. If she was real then what did she truly know about Odin?

"Very well then. Before you and even your parents' marriage, Odin had a beautiful wife and with this wife he had six daughters. Alanc, Alsean, Animala, Terroistsita, Painla and Scarastia. They were raised on Asgard and are still respected as prin-"

"I have sisters? How old are they?" Thor confusedly mumbled.

"Yes you do and Alanc, Alsean and Animala are the eldest at 5,515 while the others are 4,515. Now no more interrupting or I will leave."

"Yes Lunesta." Groaned the Asgardian.

"As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, Alanc is the eldst and true ruler of Asgard but this was taken away from her. The woman known as Fate came to Odin when Alanc was only three and told him that she would become a monster and his down fall. Now, Thor, I must ask if you had been told this about your daughter how would you treat her growing up?"

"With kindness, I have seen the damage it could cause if not. Why do you ask?"

"I wondered how much you are like your father. Odin decided that he would treat Alanc like she was a monster even though at such a young she would never hurt a fly. Anyone that knew the truth tried to make Odin see the error of his ways but it only made it worse for her. She was locked away in a tower for years until he needed her help in a small war that I cannot recall the name of. Odin realized that Alanc loved Asgard and was willing to fight for her people and then allowed her to wonder the palace. Odin still treated her cruelly referring to her as monster. As she grew older Alanc became cold and ruthless, she became the monster that Fate had warned Odin of. At the age of five a man's life meant something to her at age ten the slaughter of hundreds of men was funny to her." Lunesta's eyes burned with an uncontrollable flame of hate rage but she was able to keep her voice steady.

"Lunesta you must be speaking of the wrong man." Thor whispered afraid of what the frost giant would do to him.

"If I was I wouldn't be here," barked Lunesta, "The others girls all began to show signs of aggression towards Odin, not nearly as bad Alanc I mean in her blind rage she committed two genocides once. That was when Odin decided that he wanted a son to rule in his place but his wife could only carry girls. He claims that this 'forced' him to leave her and find a new wife who could carry him a son. The girls were furious; this is the time that Alanc committed those genocides I talked about before. Animala went to my mother asking her to send them back in time to let Alanc create a planet to get away from Odin."

"How could your mother send them back in time and I thought my father was the only one powerful enough to create planets?"

"I was just about to explain that. Odin's first wife, Terra, and the girls are all more powerful then Odin as am I and a few others. Well actually there are whole races where the weakest of them are still more powerful then Odin. Anyway, most Frost Giant women can see into the future those powerful enough can control time my mother and I are powerful enough." Thor stood dumbfounded at revelations told to him. So many questions ran through but one hounded him until he finally asked.

"What planet did Alanc create?" Barely passed his lips but Lunesta heard.

"Earth. And before you ask yes this does mean she created the humans and hmmmm."

"What?" he demanded.

"Well Alanc swears she hates the royal family of Asgard and yet she made gave you the love of your life. Anyway I haven't finished my tale. Alanc ended up figuring out immortality and gave it to her sisters and mother and anyone who she truly cared for and immortality is not like what you expect we die and come back to life completely healed of all ailments. She also created the Daughters of Darkness or Fallen Angels, depending on the translation, a group of highly trained assassins who work for the good of all creation even if it doesn't seem like it. Lastly, she created the immortal council, a council made of the royalty that she gave immortality to keep peace between all realms even the ones outside of the nine you know." Lunesta looked as though she was going to pass out sense she never bothered to stop for breath.

"Where do you fit into all of this?"

"Odin must have told you how he found Loki," Thor nodded, "Well the truth is our mother hid us in different temples to avoid being found by the Asgardians as you can see that didn't work. When my parents found out that Loki had been taken they were devastated, my father attempted to go after Odin but my mother had stopped him. Mother decided, one day that she would go to Asgard and demand the return of her son but she returned empty handed and scarred. She fell ill from the wounds and finally succumbed to them when I was four. Her dying wish was that I be raised by Terra on Earth. My father refused to let the last of his family leave him but when I turned six he realized he could not rebuild his planet and raise a child on his own so he gave into my mother's wishes. I became like a sister to the girls and I became the second most powerful being underneath Alanc, I am second in command of the Daughters of Darkness, and I am a part of the immortal council." Lunesta began to fade and Sif"s voice cut through yelling Thor's name.

"I know you have more questions meet me at the Bifrost at noon. Good bye Thor."

"Lunesta!" Thor screamed as he awoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the delay my schedule has been pretty busy. I would like to thank all of you for reviewing, favoriting, and following. Disclaimer even though you probably already know I don't own any thing expect for my OC and Plot. **

"Who is Lunesta?" Sif questioned staring at the half awake Asgardian.

"No one Sif she was just a dream. What brings to my chambers?" Thor groaned shifting to a sitting position.

"The Queen worried for you. It is almost two hours since the sun has risen and you had not yet awoken. She sent me to fetch you." She replied shifting her weight between the balls of her feet nervously.

"What has you worried my lady?"

"You did not answer when I knocked and I worried for your safety and I knocked your door down." She calmly answered gesturing to the large door hanging off its hinges.

"Was that truly necessary?" Thor questioned as he pushed his body off of the large bed. His head was swimming and his body felt made of steel as he stood and began the trek to inspect the damage Sif had caused. Upon further inspection the large oak door was cracked along its center, large pieces of wood strewn across the room creating a swirl pattern at the foot of Thor's bed, holes shaped like a swords edge littered what remained of the door destroying the pattern of stars Loki drew as gift when they were children.

"I am sorry for the painting my prince." Sif bowed. Her face filled with true sincerity.

"It is fine my Lady you were only doing what you thought was best even if it was a bit rash. Now what is the time?"

"It is a quarter past eight and before I leave The Queen has asked to see you. Good day Thor." Sif said gently pulling the ruined door closed or as closed as it could shut. Thor turned and stumbled over to his large closet pulling out his normal armor and changed as quickly as his tired body could allow. When he finished he felt as though any minute his body would give out on him. _What could be the reason I feel so weak? _The only thing that could come to the Asgardian of was the power drained from him during Lunesta's nightly visit. Thor began his ten minute trek to the throne room which turned into a twenty minute stumble.

When he finally made it his mother greeted him with a hug before pulling him into a step and asked "How do you feel? Any light headedness or tiredness?"

"I have had both of those. Why do you ask Mother?" Thor raised an eyebrow to her questions.

"I can sense Lunesta's magic from a mile away. The type of conversation you had drains those with little magic," She sweetly replied sitting next to him, "Now what did she tell you?"

"She told me things about our family that cannot possibly be true." He angrily told her.

"Thor anything she told you is most likely true Lunesta has no reason to lie to you just yet."

"Yet? Yet? What do you mean she has no reason to lie to me yet?" He shouted at his mother.

"Lunesta, like Loki, has been known to lie, but unlike Loki, Lunesta will not lie to those she does not know well because she prefers not to lose their trust." Frigga explained patting her son's back.

"Should I trust her?"

"Yes. I trust her with my life and you will in due time."

"In due time?" Thor raised his eyebrow.

"Even if you don't join her when she asked you too she will seek you out. You will grow close to her whether or not you want to."

"How do you know all of this?"

"She did the same to me when she was a child. Now go join her and tell her I miss her." Frigga said standing.

"Of course Mother." He told her as he stood. They quickly hugged and Thor rushed from the room to the stables.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright not even going to bother explaining why I'm just getting this up now. Life just gets in the way. The italicized words are Thor's thoughts and the song mentioned at the end is **_**Other Side **_**by New Years Day. **

Thor seemed to regain his strength as he ran to the stables like a child to gifts on Christmas morning. "I need a horse now!" The words echoed through the busy stable stopping everyone in their tracks. A young stable boy approached Thor leading one of the most beautiful horses he had ever seen. The solid gray stallion walked head held high, princely almost, confident with every step his large legs took. His amber eyes stared searchingly at Thor as the stable boy stopped before him.

"Prince Thor, a woman came earlier and asked you ride this horse to meet her", the young boy nervously announced bowing, "She also asked that you warmed him up. She specified that only you are allowed to ride him." Sheepishly the boy handed the stallion's reins to the Prince before turning and running quickly back into the chaos that passed for a royal stable.

"Wait! What did the woman look like?" Thor called out as the boy disappeared from sight. _Damn, I really do hope it was Lunesta who sent that message. This request of hers is unusual, I mean who says look I need you to ride this horse and only you can. _Thor glanced at the horse questioningly before walking out the stables. Thor brought the large stallion out into a one of the vast arenas that surrounded the stables. In his life he has never warmed up horse, the stable boys have always done it as long as he could remember. Swinging the large wooden gate open Thor and the stallion walked into the almost too green arena.

Thor stopped the large horse and swung himself onto the all too familiar saddle. As soon as he landed in the saddle the stallion took off at a canter and the next thing Thor knew was him going face first into the unforgiving ground. He laid there on the ground trying to catch his bearings and make sense of what had occurred when Thor heard heavy footsteps walk gingerly over. Looking up he saw the horse making his way over with concern shining through his unusual amber eyes. "Are you ok?" a deep voice asked.

"Fine, just a little…." Thor looked around to find that the only living souls around were him and the horse.

"Before you start to believe you're insane I should probably explain what is happening," The voice now sounded louder than before, "No one else can hear me and I'm, well how do I say this, the horse you were just riding."

"What? Impossible."

"Not impossible," the stallion snorted, "Ok so how the hell do I explain this? Hmmmmmm. Ok so before you run off allow me to explain please?" The stallion almost shouted as Thor attempted to stand.

"You best be quick about this." Thor retorted. _Please let this be some joke Lunesta is playing. _

"You know how everyone has a soul mate. Well each person also has an animal that is considered to be their guardian or an extension of one's soul. Well I'm yours, we have a bond that cannot be broken. Did that help at all?"

"So what you are telling me is you're some extension of my soul living in another being?" Thor questioningly reached out for the stallion's reins.

"Yes, oh and if you have any abilities, like being able to control thunder and lighting, your 'soulmate' is also has those abilities. You should see Lunesta and her horse, they're an unstoppable pair in almost everything. Lastly, we are telepathic it is the only way I can speak to you," The stallion balked pulling the reins out of reach, "Oh and my name is Thunder." Thunder brought his large head down and extended it as if he was trying to shake Thor's hand. Still believing that he hit his head pretty bad to be imagining this, Thor extended his hand to place it on Thunder's nose.

"Is that the reason Lunesta wanted me to ride you?"

"Yes, she wanted to make sure that when we go to the Hall of the Immortals you had someone you can trust. And before you ask the Hall of the Immortals is the base of many of the operations that Alanc runs. Now shall we leave for the Bifrost, I mean I know it's early but Lunesta is already there so we might as well get a head start because you have no idea what is waiting for you."

"I suppose we shall. Wait, why did you make me fall when I first got on?"

"The connection sometimes doesn't work without a little help and well it was the first thing I could think of that wouldn't hurt you too badly." Accepting this answer Thor slide the reins over Thunder's neck and once again swung himself on the large stallion's back.

The ride to the Biforst went by faster than Thor could have ever imagined. Thunder's gallop was smooth and fast for such a large horse. They finally came to a stop near the edge of the Bifrost where Thor saw two humanoid figures standing along with a large white horse. As he walked closer to the edge he heard one of the most beautiful voices that he had ever heard.

"_I will always be a tortured soul. Don't fix me up just let me go. Come join me if you like I'll be on the other side."_


End file.
